The present disclosure generally relates to a method of rotating a sample container carrier of a laboratory sample distribution system, to a laboratory sample distribution system and to a laboratory automation system comprising a laboratory sample distribution system.
Known laboratory sample distribution systems are typically used in laboratory automation systems in order to transport samples contained in sample containers between different laboratory stations.
A typical laboratory sample distribution system provides for a high throughput and for reliable operation. In order to identify sample containers that are transported by a laboratory sample distribution system, these sample containers are typically marked with barcodes. Such barcodes can be read using barcode reading devices.
While identification of sample containers using barcodes is, in principle, a reliable and simple method for identification, it has been recognized that a specific problem arises in laboratory sample distribution systems when barcodes do not extend over a whole horizontal circumference of a sample container, because a barcode reading device has typically only the ability to detect less than 180° of a sample container. Thus, there arises a need for ensuring that barcodes can be read reliably in a laboratory sample distribution system.
Therefore, there is a need for a method to simplify readout of barcodes independently of its circumferential coverage.